The New Beging
by Egyptiongirl101
Summary: Massie, Alicia, Kristen,Dylan, and Claire all have there boys but what happens when Nina comes back and Claire's cousin enters
1. Meet the girls

_**The start of the new beginning. **_

Massie Block- Back at OCD and it is happy that it is co-ed excited that she might have classes with Derrington, and ready to take Nina down.

Alicia Rivera- Mad that her cousin has to live with her when she just got Josh and knows some big gossip about

Kristen Gregory- Is rich and has her dream come true is after the hawt Soni twins.

Dylan Marvil- Size zero happy and is going after the other hawt Soni twin.

Claire Lyons- Her and Cam are strong and is nervous how Massie is going to take the Soni family in.Claire inviting her cousin to live with her at her new Mansion not to far form Alicia

_**The boys**_

Derrington Harrington – is strong with Massie and Nina won't wreck that.

Cam Fisher- Is falling for Dylan? Wait he loves Claire… right?

Josh Hotz- Finally fell for Alicia and doesn't want Nina taking her away.

Michel Soni- The hot version of his brother they look the same but something makes him hotter.

Danni Soni- The better and smarter version of his other brother but doesn't take all his time on how he looks.

_**The new girls/ cousins**_

Nina Rivera- is back in Westchester and is as good as new.

Amanda Soni- Was an Egyptian model for Ralph Lauren and other great stores and has to move with Claire her favorite cousin and brings all her new stuff will she make it IN.


	2. Meeting Amanda

Meeting Amanda

New York Airport

9:00 am

Thursday

August 15

Massie arrived at the airport wearing a blue Juicy Corte tank with a pair of dark wash True Religion Jeans and had

a blue cashmere sweater dangling over other shoulder and a Guess Bag on the other, and a pair of baby blue flats

on. Her hair was up is a messy bun and she looked fabulous. Claire was standing beside her with Juicy shirt

witched said Juicy in white a crossed it with a dark wash mini and a pair of black suede pumps.They were waiting

for Claries cousins to come. Massie was sitting next to Claire on a bench when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She

flicked open the phone to see a new text.

**Alicia: Do u think Claire's cousin is going 2 be an LBR like her?**

**Massie: Let's hope nawt ? are you doing?**

**Alicia: nothing have some major gossip 2marow**

**Massie: Kool can't wait g2g Claire found her bye**

**Alicia: bye**

**Massie shut her phone and got up and walked over to Claire. She was talking to two boys and a girl. **

**"Ku****larie " she meowed and glared at her**

"**Sorry Mass, Mass these are my cousins. They are Danni, Michael, and Amanda" she said and continued her **

**chat with her cousins. Massie over looked them well they boys were well dress and now she turned her view **

**over to Amanda. Amanda had caramel skin brow eyes slim figure and had a nice fashion sense She was **

**wearing a dark green Guess? shirt with a pair of juicy dark wash jeans and black flats and her curly brown **

**hair was down. She looked perfect just like a model.**

* * *

**Sorry it is so short writers block**


	3. Car Ride

Natalie's drive

Thursday

100:00 am

Massie was just staring at Amanda examine her outfit. She looked over all perfect.

Claire turned around to face her "Mass are you ok" she asked.

Massie shook her head to clear out her thoughts "Ya great" she said "So Amanda why did you move here"

Amanda looked at her brothers then back at Massie "They died in a crash and my Aunt Judi is taking me in" she replied calmly. Massie looked at her confused. Claire entered the conversation saving her form the real answer.

"Massie did you know Amanda is a model and an actress and can get us hooked up with and celebrity" she said swiftly. Massie looked at her with her amber eyes. "She can probably even get us into a movie" she added. Massie looked at her again she was gorgeous and pretty maybe she was going to like her.

Amanda looked at Massie "So you and you clique are taking over Braidwood Octavian Day school" she said she knows all about the schools and there history. "Oh and by what Claire says you can take that Nina girl down" she added and added another coat of Cover girl on her soft lips.

When Massie looked out her window at the Lyons new mansion it was as big as hers. Claire turned to Massie. "Would you like to stay and help" she asked

"Yes I need to paint my walls purple and get me stuff into my new room." She said and whipped her brown curly hair off of her new coat of gloss.

"Sure" she said maybe she could get to know her and her past more. The girls stepped out of the car and headed toward the door. Michael and Danni picked up there bags while Amanda got hers. She looked at Amanda and pointed to Natalie.

"Natalie will you takes these up to the guest room and get paintbrushes and the paint." She asked coolly. She nodded and went off. The girls went up to her room and Massie stared at its goregusness.

"Lets get started" said Amanda and have them a cover up for there outfits then a paintbrush.

* * *

at ;east a review this time tankies 


	4. Decorating

Amanda's Room

Thursday

1:00 pm

The three girls walked out in old last years fashion clothes since they were out they were going to paint in them.

"I was thinking that maybe I would do the door and the ceiling, Massie you do to wall and Claire you do the other two walls" she said handing them each a paintbrush and a can of purple paint.

"Not bad choice on color and I will do these to walls" she answered pointing to the wall near the door and closet.

"Fine and I will take the other to" she replied.

"Ok let's get started ladies" said Massie.

Before Amanda started she but the radio on and Girlfriend by Arvil was soon blasting in the room. The girls were discussing about Braidwood Octavian Day School.

"So the top boys and there girlfriends are." said Amanda trying to get with them

Massie eyes sparked with happiness "Well there is Derrick Harrington his girlfriend me. Cam Fisher, Claire's boyfriend, and Josh Hotz Alicia boy friend" she answered sitting on the floor.

"Amanda your mall has arrived" snickered her brother Michael as he dropped the clothes.

"Would you like to leave before I scramble you faster then scramble eggs" she hissed her brothers always got her so annoyed.

Claire and Massie were on the ground laughing as he ran away. "Nice one" they both said in union.

"Hey Amanda lets go threw that "mall" of yours and put all the old clothes into the clothes we sell to LBRs for some money." She said covering lips with a cot of venal gloss.

She nodded and sorted all the clothes.

"Ok I and Claire are going to bring in my bed and stuff while you put the clothes in the closet." She said

"Kay" answered Massie. As she started to put all of the IN clothes of Amanda's big her huge closet. While Michael, Amanda, Claire, and Danni struggle putting the purple coach in her bedroom not to far away form her hanging plasma screen TV. Then they moved on to the last thing her bed. It was big and white they sat that down by her desk.

"Ok can we go shopping now" said Amanda it was about four and Massie was going to meet the PC.

"Um want to go meet the rest of Pc at star bucks" said Massie Claire nodded in agreement.

"Well sure can I at least change then Nat can drive us." She said and went into her changing closet. "Oh Massie barrow anything you like." She said.

Claire ran down to her room to get change. Natalie was waiting in the car with Michael, Danni, and Claire, while Massie and Amanda were making there way down into the car.

* * *

sorry chapthers are so short 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I am rewriting this story now I rewrote it and have better Ideas so just wait please and thanks you

Love egyptiongirl


End file.
